Practice Makes Perfect
by BlueEssence1313
Summary: "Um...Starfire?" "Yes, Friend Beast Boy?" "What are you doing?" BB/Star Friendship Oneshot Rated KPlus for minor language.


_**Me: **_(Ducks behind metal shield avoiding angry readers)

Hi Fanfictioners- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Alright, so I'm sorry about posting infrequently and being gone for such an unreasonable length of time! But Fear not for SUMMER HAS ARRIVED!

Be prepared for updates weekly, and far more frequently- Maybe even everyday like i did in August :D

Fair Warning: I won't be posting again till around Thursday because we've got guests over this week. And from the 19th till the 1st of July I will be MIA because of a family trip!

So, here's a little treat to all my patient/impatient readers! I love you all so much!

_**Dedicated to: **_The Awesomely Fantabulous _**kori and richard grayson, kassibelle, StarCatBurning, MelodramaticMango17 and Kryalla Orchid. **_Thank these amazing people for getting me off my butt and back into the writing phase!

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

"...Hey, uh, Starfire?"

"Yes, Friend Beast Boy?"

"What are you doing?"

Beast Boy watched Starfire jump precariously off the edge of the tower, before zipping back up and falling again.

Starfire giggled.

"It is silly."

Beast Boy grinned.

"Babe, I'm the king of silly!" He morphed into a small gnat, disappearing before popping behind Starfire and tickling her madly.

"Beast...Boy...Please...Cease...!" She choked out in between furious laughter.

The changeling obliged, plopping himself on the edge of the roof lazily.

"Seriously though, try me."

Starfire twirled a strand of brilliant crimson hair thoughtfully, a blush tinting her face pink.

"I am...um...doing the practicing." Her blush deepened as she looked down.

"Practicing?" Beast Boy asked dumbfounded.

"For what? Falling? Why would you-ohhhhhhhhhh."

A mischievous glint shined in his eyes as he leaned over.

"So you've been faking for how long, exactly?"

The Tamaranian was glowing a fair shade of red as she shrunk down, shielding her eyes.

"Since the first time he caught me." She mumbled.

The expression was priceless.

"DUDE! That long?! Man, and I thought you just had trouble flyin' or something!"

"Yes, well, I assure you I am quite the capable flyer. I simply had the feelings for him for a while, so during that battle, i just...let myself-" She gestured towards the ground.

Beast Boy smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Ya know, you're pretty smart sis."

Starfire laughed, slinging an arm around him.

"Yes, well, now it simply is force of habit and besides, it did the paying off."

Beast Boy chuckled.

"Let me get a look at that rock again!"

With a smile that outshined the sun, the princess stuck out a hand for him to inspect.

On her ring finger was a beautiful ring, with a diamond center surrounded by a mix of pink and red petals, delicately detailed in fine gold.

He let out a whistle.

"Daaaaaamn."

They shared a smile.

"I'm happy for ya babe."

Beast Boy leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead, before pulling her into a hug.

"Beast Boy!" She squirmed, pulling out of his embrace.

"Save your kisses and hugs for Raven!" She wagged a finger at him mock-sternly.

"Aw, but Star-" He pouted.

"Can't I have you both?"

"Only if you want your lungs in your stomach and your pancreas up your ass."

The pair jumped, turning around to find said empath behind them, a rare smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy tugged her arm, pulling her down beside him.

"Yo! Theres' a party up here and we weren't invited?"

Sarah laughed from her place at Cyborgs' arm, settling herself next to Raven.

They lined up, arm in arm, heads in the crooks of their companions, eyes watching the sky as it blossomed into vibrant colors.

Starfire sighed, snuggling into Beast Boy's arm.

"I fear he may be busy again." She mumbled.

"Thats' okay then! I still have the most beautiful ladies here." With a waggle of his eyebrows, the green Titan tugged Raven into his lap, wrapping his arms around Sarah and Starfire.

"Hey!" Cyborg protested.

"Mine!" He grabbed hold of Sarah's waist, and tugged her close again.

Beast Boy huffed.

"Fine, but I still have-"

"Nope." A pair of arms encircled Starfire's waist.

"Mine." He whispered into her ear, kissing below it gently.

"Love you Star."

"I love you too."

"Dudes!"

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

_There ya have it. Short, sweet, fluffy friendship. Just a little treat and apology for yall._

_Remember to Review- they fuel my Plot-Magic :)_

_I love ya guys so much!_

_See ya in the near future._

_BlueRene_


End file.
